Was That a Dream?
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up in the morning, having had a dream where he was on Platform 9 3/4 with his children, finding that he is married to Susan Bones. Oh, and his parents, James and Lily Potter are still alive!


**Was That a Dream**?– Rating **T**

Summary – _**Harry**_ **_Potter_ wakes up in the morning, having had a dream where he was on Platform 9 3/4 with his children, finding that he is married to **_**Susan**_ _ **Bones**_ **. Oh, and his parents,** _ **James**_ **and** _ **Lily**_ _ **Potter**_ **are still alive!**

Pairings – **Harry/Susan, James/Lily**

Challlenges - **Minor Pairing Challenge**

- **Was That a Dream**?-

 _Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes._

" _Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."_

" _But just say—"_

"— _then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."_

" _Really?"_

" _It did for me," said Harry._

 _He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry._

" _Why are they staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students._

" _Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."_

 _Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell._

" _He'll be all right," murmured Ginny. As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead._

" _I know he will."_

 _The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well._

 **Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England**

 **12** **th** **August 1999**

Harry James Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter, was waking up from a really bad night's sleep. Sitting up, he found that he had got the sheets that were on his bed had gone all over place.

Getting out of bed, he smelt freshly cooked food coming from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen, confused as to why he was smelling hot food. He saw a redhead standing at the cooker, making an omelette when she turned around.

"Morning Harry." The redhead said, smiling at him. "Breakfast will be done shortly, but we need to go to Potter Manor as Holly, Daisy and Chrysanthemum are waiting for you to give them their birthday presents."

"Erm…Susan…what do you mean," Harry asked, having recognised the redhead as Susan Bones, a girl that was in his year.

"It seems that you have had another of those dreams again Harry." Susan said. "Ever since Malfoy cursed you in the Great Hall after the Defence Against the Dark Arts exam with Uncle Sirius, you have been having weird dreams."

Harry looked at her, initially confused, then his memory came back to him. He remembered how he got hit by a black ball coming from Draco Malfoys wand. He ended up in the Hospital Wing because of it.

"Was it the dream where James and Lily died?" Susan asked.

"Yes it was. It was the same one where I ended up with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and Sirius was put in Azkaban." Harry said. "And I had to fight Voldemort and got killed by him, but then came back to life."

"Voldemort died when you were a baby." Susan said, smiling. "Headmaster Dumbledore killed him when he tried to attack his brother. I think I might Floo James and Lily, see if they would come down as I think your mother might have a solution to the problem."

"That's a great idea Susan!" Harry said, proud of her ideas. "I knew marrying you was a good idea. If you want to use the Floo now, I shall finish off the omelettes."

After a few minutes, and Susan returning to the kitchen, they transferred the cheese omelettes that they had done to the breakfast table. Harry looked at his wife and sighed.

"Why is it I had that specific dream?" he said, worried about his sleeping patterns.

"I'm not sure." Susan said. "Lily said it could be that you saw something that managed to set that specific dream loose when I spoke to her on the Floo."

"We make a good pair you know!" Harry said, smiling at his wife. "Have I ever told you that?"

"Not yet today my love. Not yet today."

- **Was That a Dream**?-

 **Disclaimer**

This story uses themes and characters from the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected. Contains text from **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

Just like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Story ID - 118**

 **Chapter Written Date -** **18/09/2016**


End file.
